


The Queen and I

by KatzRoad



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: “Have I ever told you guys the time Lance Strongbow met a goddess? Not someone who fancies herself that title but an actual, living and breathing goddess?” he whispered.Lance tells his daughters the time he met a very special woman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Queen and I

From her window, Catalina could see the numerous tilled fields and pastures that stitched the Coronan countryside together, punctuated with clusters of dimly lit homes. In the distance, she could see the isle of the capital, whose tight concentration of lights made it a beacon against the blackness of the sea. Stars filled the blackness of the sky when she looked up, the Moon shining in the east as a silver crescent.

Catalina turned from the window in time to see her sister walk into their room. Teeth brushed and dressed for bed, Kiera walked over to her bed and climbed into the sheets. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and their father poked his head inside. “Ah, I see everyone’s ready for bed on time. You know what that means ladies…” he grinned.

The door closed for a moment and then Lance came bursting through with a triumphant hum, carrying a tray of milk and freshly baked cookies. Catalina climbed into bed as he came over and served them sweets; for tonight it was double chocolate chunk with a dash of peppermint. The same cookies Lance baked and proceeded to conquer last month’s baking contest with. He definitely gave Attila and Uncle Monty a run for their money.

“Say, doesn’t this seem a little hypocritical to keep giving us sweets and then get on our case about the importance of good dental hygiene?” Kiera asked, raising an eyebrow. That did not stop her from taking a handful of cookies, though. Lance tugged on his collar and then cleared his throat.

“Well, it might seem like that… but I’m also your father and it really is important to fight back against cavities. Need I remind you of the time I had to pull Hook Foot’s tooth while on the road? And this was an abscessed tooth to boot.” Lance tsked. The change of subject made Kiera recoil in disgust. Nope, she understood the point he was trying to make and didn’t need an example.

With a smirk, Lance turned from his daughters’ beds and walked over to the window, setting the empty tray on the ledge. He looked outside and gazed down at the countryside sprawling underneath him then up to the Moon shining among the stars. The sight of that silver crescent made him sigh longingly, his chest settling with a sense of deep nostalgia. He turned back to his girls talking among themselves and smiled. An idea suddenly came to mind.

“How about a bedtime story?” Lance asked, pulling a chair up to the girls’ bed. He glanced over to the stack of children’s books on the shelf. While some were from his childhood, most of them were borrowed from the library in town and close to reaching their return dates. “Something grand and exciting that you haven’t heard from me before?” he added.

“What could be more grand and exciting than the adventures of Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow?” Catalina crossed her arms over her knees. She still couldn’t get enough of the men’s adventures through the Franconian Empire. From passing comments from Rapunzel and Nigel, she heard the empire wouldn’t establish relations with Corona unless the two were tried for their crimes.

Lance shook his head with a chuckle. He then leaned in, gesturing the girls to lean forward as well. “Have I ever told you guys the time Lance Strongbow met a goddess? Not someone who fancies herself that title but an actual, living and breathing goddess?” he whispered.

Kiera and Catalina glanced to each other, then to their father in disbelief. Lance eased back into his seat with another chuckle. “Hey, your sister’s a werewolf, the princess used to have seventy feet of magical blond hair, there was an interdimensional demon running amok a while back, something like this shouldn’t sound too far-fetched.” he shrugged.

Well, he did make a good point. Kiera gave a shrug and the girls let their father continue. “Anyways, the lovely woman in question wasn’t just any goddess – she was the goddess of the Moon.” Lance revealed.

“Goddess of the Moon…” Catalina glanced over to the Moon shining outside the window. If she hadn’t known any better, it seemed to be shining brighter at the mentioning of her.

“So how did you two meet?” Kiera asked. She watched as her father took a moment compose himself and then lean forward again.

“As most of these stories begin, I was just a young man – probably eighteen or nineteen if I remember correctly. Eugene and I had long since parted our separate ways in Vardaros. I was trying to make not only a living but also a name for myself.” Lance began.

“This ended up leading me to the Silver Kingdom. An ancient kingdom in the southern seas, whose glory could be seen among the ruins of its contemporaries. Of course, at the time I wasn’t interested in history. I wanted a piece of that glory for myself. You see, the kingdom was quite wealthy from a combination of trade and natural resources.”

“And of course, at the time I thought it would be a simple task of swiping some valuable goods when no one is looking. Unfortunately, I ended up learning two painful lessons that day. The first being that a simple task never ends up being simple.”

“The second? They do not take stealing in the Silver Kingdom lightly…”

**Author's Note:**

> At last, my first story with Lance Strongbow! He's great character and it's a shame he doesn't get a lot of attention. Hopefully I captured his personality well! This is also my first story with Kiera and Catalina, so I hope I captured their personalities as well. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
